Scents Of Sleepless Nights 无眠长夜，你的气息
by zhinian
Summary: 毕业后,德拉科•马尔福只见过哈利•波特三次，他会把这些短暂的记忆深藏心底铭记至死。


**Scents Of Sleepless Nights**

**作者：****eleventy7 **

**译者：干戈戚扬**

****原文网址： **h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s/4832983/1/Scents_Of_Sleepless_Nights#******

概要：毕业后，德拉科·马尔福只见过哈利·波特三次，他会把这些短暂的记忆深藏心底铭记至死。

心灵对抗其主人意志的方式令人惊异。它会与自己苦苦搏斗、狂暴进攻，使自己绞痛难耐，让痛苦与懊悔啃噬自身。理性思维被抛诸脑后，丝毫无益于安抚或平息炽烈燃烧的悲哀之情。

德拉科·马尔福历来自以为是极理性之人。冷静、优雅且自控力强。战争期间，他失掉了自我控制的能力，而他厌恶这样的自己，被绝望无助的情绪所淹没，可悲地无力改变自身命运。战争结束后，他立誓重拾自控力。永远不会允许他的心再次被绝望与无助战胜。

从霍格沃茨毕业后，他竭尽所能将过往的伤痛弃于身后。他的罪名已洗清，也获得了他的那份遗产，未来已成定局。巫师界厌恨他，他必须自我流放，去麻瓜世界寻 求未来，这已成为巫师社会的共识。父母为他挑选了一个门当户对的麻瓜女孩，装得像是他们并不因此感到悲伤。可是没有任何一个女巫会选择德拉科·马尔福。他 有那样不堪的过去。

她叫莎拉。一个平淡无奇、发音平滑的名字，他想。她颇有其可爱之处。笑容迷人，举止高雅，出身于有名望的富裕家庭。她是大笔财产的继承人，完美得无可挑剔。她以自己那种乏味的方式惹人喜爱。德拉科努力去适应麻瓜的方式。他未对莎拉吐露有关自己过去经历的只言片语。

他记得是在整整一年后向她求婚的。她接受了求婚，伴随着接受求婚者通常会有的不绝爱语。她的父母持赞许态度。他的父母则暗示了对孙辈的期待。噩梦般的期待。德拉科坚信自己绝对会是个糟糕的父亲。他不想要孩子，就像他不想罹患绝症。

向莎拉求婚的次日，他去城区花店为她买一打玫瑰。途中抄近道穿过一个公园，平日里他不会这样做。德拉科被一成不变的日常困住了。莎拉是一成不变的日常。交谈是一成不变的日常。他的人生全是一成不变的日常。

他匆匆穿越公园，一阵风起，弄乱他的头发，他意识到自己在微笑。某人掉落的帽子像个调皮小孩一般沿着小径翻滚弹跳。他低着头迎风向前急行，正巧撞上了一个行人。

"对不起。"德拉科下意识地道歉。那人没有回应，也没有继续往前走，于是德拉科抬眼去看他。

"马尔福。"面前的男人咧嘴一笑。那些从不曾温顺服帖、此刻被狂风吹得更乱的头发，那双明澈的绿眼睛。

"波特？见鬼的你在这儿干什么？"德拉科难以置信地问。哈利笑了。

"这是一座城市，马尔福。看看你身边。这里有成千上万的人。添我一个不嫌多。"哈利很夸张地展开双臂。"我来这儿寻求出路。"

"你是不是用多了快乐咒？"德拉科奚落道，裹紧他的外套以抵御料峭寒风。秋日落叶打着转在他腿边飞舞嬉戏。

"不。我刚刚获准加入傲罗训练了。"哈利抖开一张叠得可难看的羊皮纸。

"真不错。"

"我也觉得不错。"哈利说。"我将以傲罗的身份周游世界。爱尔兰正缺人手，我可能会去那里。"

"爱尔兰？"

"对。尽管那儿毕竟离家太近，或许我会调到以前从未去过的某个地方。你觉得亚洲怎样？"

"我对亚洲不感兴趣。"德拉科不屑地答道。哈利只是哈哈大笑。

"我得放你继续赶路。"哈利这样说，就像德拉科是他的旧日朋友。德拉科则对他怒目而视。哈利露出淘气的笑容，扯下自己的亮红色围巾，把它绕在德拉科脖子上。

"这样好多了。"他笑道。"你穿得跟过去参加葬礼时一样。"

"黑色是高雅之色。"德拉科不满地反驳，他抬手想要扯掉围巾，哈利却已大步走远，德拉科来不及归还它。"可恶的疯子。"他喃喃自语。

* * *

><p>回家之后，他跟莎拉讲了方才的偶遇。<p>

"我今天撞见了哈利·波特。"他说，仍因这次偶遇而心神不定。正在摆放玫瑰的莎拉疑惑地抬起头。

"谁？"

"我们过去在一个学校读书，"德拉科说，这使他又一次意识到莎拉是个麻瓜，他憎恶这个事实。现在，他连自己的人生一并憎恶。"我们从没真的和平相处过，但他今天对待我像个老朋友。有点古怪。"

莎拉颇不以为然地耸耸肩，剔出一片枯萎的花瓣。"校园时代的陈年旧怨，德拉科。放不开它们的人太幼稚了。"

德拉科扬起一边眉毛。他认为自己与波特之间远不止一点陈年旧怨。不过，自三年前德拉科在霍格沃茨毕业典礼日最后一回见他之后，哈利大概经历了很多。事物总要向前发展，人必然会走向成熟。

莎拉又抬头瞄了他一眼。"你戴这条围巾挺好看。"德拉科能嗅到围巾散发出哈利的古龙水味道。他扯出一个勉强的微笑。

* * *

><p>他再一次撞上了哈利，在他与莎拉结婚的前一天。<p>

"老天，不会又是你吧。"他叫道，急匆匆穿过公园时，哈利险些把他撞翻在地。他停下脚步，回过头茫然地瞪着德拉科。

"哦，是你，马尔福。脸上不带冷笑的你，我简直不认识了。"

德拉科微微一笑，尽管他弄不明白自己为何而笑。"没错，是我。我的多年宿敌呀，咱们又见面了。"

"我说，你不会刚好认得去圣乔治银行的路吧？我得把这些麻瓜货币兑换成加隆。"哈利说。

"我正要去那个方向。"德拉科发现自己在主动为哈利提供帮助，而他的大脑尖叫着力图阻止他。"我带你过去。"

哈利跟在他身后走着。

"我说，"哈利开口道。"我只想告诉你，我已经彻底摆脱了过去。"

"什么？"德拉科问，他有些心不在焉。

"学校，战争，所有一切。我决定放下过去。"

德拉科一言不发，他踢起脚下的落叶，纳闷着为何哈利没问他为什么打扮得像个麻瓜，没带魔杖，孤零零一人走在城市里。他张开嘴，却说出意料外的话语。

"我明天结婚。"他说。

哈利没有道出祝福，也没有惊叹这有多美妙，就像莎拉的麻瓜朋友所做的那样。出于某些奇妙的缘由，德拉科对此很感激。

"你该去亚洲度蜜月，"他建议道。"越南是个很奇特的国家。"

"你去过亚洲？"德拉科好奇道。

"当然，"哈利说。"我会去任何想去的地方。"

说完这话，哈利走进了银行，德拉科在某种莫名的冲动驱使下伸出手，试图抓住哈利外套的衣角。

但他已经走远。

* * *

><p>他们结婚了。德拉科有了一份受人尊敬而令他仇恨的工作。他的人生仍在不停滑向低谷。莎拉怀孕了。她为此欣喜若狂，忙着策划婴儿派对，选购多到可笑的婴儿 鞋。德拉科在家以外的地方消磨尽量长的时光。多半是在公园，尽管他欺骗自己说，他仅仅是喜欢呆在这儿。他不得不强迫自己停止环顾四周，搜索那张熟悉的面 庞。<p>

六月中旬的一个夜晚，那张熟悉的脸再次出现。这时是晚上九点，德拉科坐在一棵树下，思量着自己将为人父的可悲未来，以人们思索即将降临的厄运时的姿态。

"抽烟吗？"

"波特，你抽烟？"德拉科极为讶异。哈利嘿嘿一笑。

"我要当父亲了。"德拉科说。

"从你的脸色来看，不应该向你道贺。"哈利很懂察言观色，他为德拉科点了一支烟。

德拉科摇摇头，接过烟深吸了一口。

"你去了亚洲度蜜月吗？"哈利问。

德拉科看向他。"去了。"他不懂自己为何要说谎。哈利看上去并未生疑。他只是微笑。

"很好。"他回应道。

他们不再说话，仅仅是紧挨对方坐着，眺望夏日里将落未落的夕阳，香烟的青雾萦绕二人身侧，而后袅袅上升，最终消散在夜空里的星斗间。

* * *

><p>德拉科最畏惧的噩梦降临了。三个孩子：汉娜，托马斯，还有茜茜，最年幼的女儿。他任由莎拉照料他们。当他们年纪尚幼，他给予他们关注，当他们成长为青少 年，他给他们钱和半心半意的训诫。他眼看着他们长大成人，然后一个个离开家庭。他爱他们，他无法不爱自身的血脉。但他同样不能用莎拉的方式去爱他们，她愿 意成为他们的母亲、挚友、人生导师。而德拉科，宁可远离这一切。<p>

他的四十五岁生日那天，她送给他一份离婚协议，德拉科在上面签了字。她早已清空了属于她的全部物品，接下来她会离开此处，伏在她的美国爱人肩上哭泣。德拉 科感觉到心灵深处有种微妙难言的情绪。非悲亦非喜，甚至也不是麻木与漠然。仿佛有什么东西错了位，仿佛有谁把他碎裂的心灵拼凑复原，却遗漏了一块碎片。

那晚，他给他的孩子们打了电话，可他听到的只是茜茜家的拨号音，托马斯家的答录机提示音。汉娜倒是接了电话，但她毫不客气地表示自己很忙，正要出门夜游，没心情陪她父亲聊天。德拉科识趣地挂上电话。

他在房子里漫步，空空荡荡的房子里。所有这些空房间，所有这些逝去的记忆。他拍拍冰冷的枕头，掸去闲置未用的床单上的尘埃。他点亮蜡烛，复又吹熄它们。他凝视着壁炉架上那一列家族成员的照片。他放倒它们。看着这些照片，教人心碎。

他发现自己不自觉地伸手拉过电话簿，开始查找某人的名字。他知道他们会结婚，他知道格兰杰永远是个麻瓜。电话簿上只有两个韦斯莱。第一个号码拨不通，第二个接了电话。

"我是赫敏·韦斯莱。"

他开口回应，声音平稳，不带感情。"我想知道我能否联系上哈利·波特。"

电话那边陷入沉重的静默里。过了一会儿，赫敏的嗓音，尖利而生硬的嗓音通过话筒传来。

"这是某种恶作剧？"

"不是。"德拉科祈祷她别问自己的姓名。然后又是一阵沉默。

"哈利死于一场车祸，在二十年前。"赫敏厉声说道。"六月十四号。一个醉酒的司机撞死了哈利。你不可能忘得了，预言家日报铺天盖地报道了几个月。"说完，她挂掉了电话。

六月十四号。二十年前。那一晚，德拉科二十五岁，即将成为父亲。那个夜晚，他与哈利·波特分享同一支香烟。

德拉科闭上眼睛。

* * *

><p>急救人员来了。他们带走他，送往医院。送达医院已死亡。七小时后，院方总算联系上他的子女们。他们来了，眼中无泪，头晕目眩，带着来自派对的醉意。医生们无言以对。<p>

* * *

><p>葬礼过后，德拉科的子女们清理家中遗物。托马斯和汉娜为诸多琐事争执不断，他们对着家里待收拾的杂乱物品做鬼脸，大声抱怨这麻烦差事害他们错过了国际板球比赛。茜茜分配他们去为衣柜里的衣物归类，她收拾床上用具，他们给西装和领带打包。<p>

"上帝，为什么他的领带全是绿色？"汉娜不解地咕哝道。

"天晓得，你把它们塞进慈善袋里就行了。"托马斯说。

"真想知道板球比赛进行得怎样了，"汉娜说。"希望我们会赢。要是有人带了收音机来该多好，我们能听听比赛实况—"

"闭嘴。"茜茜说，托马斯与汉娜交换了一下眼神，闭上嘴默默干活。茜茜叠起床罩，捡起枕头，然后—

她停下动作。另两人看向她。

"这是什么？"

茜茜拿起压在她父亲枕下的东西，迷惑不解地握着它。

"一条红色围巾。"

"哦，又一件衣物。"托马斯漫不经心地说，从她手里夺过那条围巾，丢进慈善袋里。"衣服已经打包好了。"托马斯与汉娜走出这个空房间。茜茜还在房内徘徊拖延。

穿过那扇敞开着的门之前，她在慈善袋旁稍稍伫足，有些迟疑地拾起那条红色围巾，把它塞进自己的口袋深处，以免托马斯和汉娜窥见它并因此嘲弄她。这是一件极为私密的、个人的、且意义重大的事情。

有那么一瞬间，她的心脏在胸腔内绞紧，那条围巾仍因古龙水的香味以及数不清的无眠之夜的滋味而令人晕眩，因那些消逝无痕的记忆与无计追寻的片刻而无比沉重。  
>END<p> 


End file.
